Freezeless wall hydrants and faucets have long been in existence. They characteristically have a fluid closure valve located in the end of an inlet pipe located within the wall or a warmer interior area of the building of which the wall is a part. This closure valve is operated by an elongated rod connected to an exterior handle. The freezeless characteristics of the hydrant are caused by the closure valve shutting off the flow of water within the wall or building at a freezing temperature, with the residual water in the inlet pipe flowing by gravity outwardly through the conventional outlet drain of the hydrant.
The foregoing structure works very successfully except in situations where a hose or the like is attached to the outlet drain of the hydrant, whereupon the residual water is not able to easily flow by gravity out of the hydrant when the closure valve connected to the pressurized water is closed. With a hose attached during freezing weather, the residual water freezes within the hydrant, and the inlet pipe or related components thereupon rupture from the freezing conditions within the hydrant.
It has in recent times been recognized that the rupture of such a hydrant under freezing weather conditions does not take place because of the frozen water in the hydrant. Rather, the rupture results from the ice imposing severe pressure on the captivated non-frozen fluid in the inlet pipe. Thus, the increased pressure on this water by the expanded ice is the principal cause for the rupture of the hydrant.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a freezeless wall hydrant which has the ability to drain at least some of the residual water in a hydrant when, under freezing conditions, the residual water towards the exterior part of the hydrant freezes by reason of a hose or the like being attached to the discharge nozzle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a relief valve for the captured residual water under the foregoing conditions to escape back towards the supply of pressurized water when the frozen water in the exterior of the hydrant creates excessive pressure on the remainder of the residual water in the hydrant.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.